


Rainfall

by milky (milky_teacup)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, top!hanzo/bottom!mccree, top!mccree/bottom!hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milky_teacup/pseuds/milky
Summary: Talon captures Hanzo with the intent to invite him to join. Upon decline, a medical studying omnic decides to use his science knowledge to break Hanzo into the idea by forcing him to have sex with his very own overwatch comrade.





	1. Rainfall

**Rainfall**

The bindings about Hanzo’s body felt too tight. Of course, he knew they would need to be, or else the Talon ops would have found it difficult to restrain him for their purposes. Still, his muscles ached from use and struggled with the rough straps.

His head was foggy, most likely from whatever Talon had used to make it easier to bring him here. He didn’t remember much of anything before waking on the floor of this holding cell.

The door began to open. Hanzo bolted upward, fighting against the restraints but made little progress other than being on his side. Hanzo’s heart raced with adrenaline. A figure stepped inside, graceful, quiet and sure of their movement. The light was too low for Hanzo to make out who had entered. Like a cat trapped in a corner, he was prepared to fight back.

“Shimada Hanzo,” said a mechanical voice, an omnic, “once the groomed leader of the Shimada empire, such a pity that you have declined Talon’s generous propositions to restore your honour.”

The omnic stepped into the light, his features sharp and strong. Cables and rough metal protruded about his lithe form. Hanzo’s gaze snapped onto the dim lights of the omnic’s head, similar to eyes on a human. They were red.

“I’ve been sent to carry a message from our gracious host. He asks that you join our forces.”

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Hanzo bit. His voice scrapped along his dry throat, a desperate growl from a caged animal.

The omnic lightly chuckled. “Killing you is too great a waste. Should you decline, we have other means to persuade you.”

Hanzo scoffed. “There is nothing you can offer me that would have me accept Talon leadership.”

The omnic tilted his head in pity, the glowing red lights of his face seeking the weakest points of Hanzo’s guard. When he said nothing else, the omnic stepped closer. He kneeled by him on the floor and reached out a hand full of metal and wire. Hanzo recoiled but couldn’t backup much more than he already had. He watched each turn of the cold hand, the fingers folding and whirring until the first finger revealed a sharp pointed needle. The omnic waved it in front of his eyes.

“My own recipe.” He supplied to his victim, “My human test subjects showed much response to this version. You humans are much in all the same in how your mind can be undone. While not an approach Talon was keen to at first, the results have been more than substantial for their efforts.” Hanzo swallowed, watching the needle. The omnic laughed.

“I ask a final time, Shimada Hanzo, will you accept Talon’s invitation?”

Many things spread through Hanzo’s mind at that time. Any number of horrible substances could be on the inside of that needle. Still, although feeling fear creep up his backside, he declined.

The red eyes peered into him cruelly. “Such a shame. Get ready, Shimada, you are about to release yourself to the betterment of science.” The needle pierced Hanzo’s shoulder violently.

-

He couldn’t tell how long it had been, only that his body ached and begged for too long. Hanzo struggled against the restraints on his wrists, writhing along the floor for some kind of friction. His breath pulled out of him in soft gasps. Below his waist, a hardened part of him stood rigid, begging for touch. It felt disgusting and yet he could not deny the urge he had to take himself into his palm and stroke away the burning need to orgasm. His testicles felt tight and full below his dick, needing to pulse out his need and flush him of this concoction.

His mind blurred, hot urges of need and want overtook anything rational he could form. When the door opened again, Hanzo did not notice until the omnic was by his side.

“How does it feel?” He teased.

Hanzo groaned out a threatening sound.

“Your body must want the delightful friction of a soft and warm orifice by now. Maybe even your insides are beginning to want to be abused by another’s aching body.” A cold hand reached in between Hanzo’s legs and pressed the tip that bulged there. It was damp and Hanzo felt his face flush in desire and shame.

The omnic hand left him. “You are ready. I think you will like the experiment we have for you. Perhaps in a few hours, we will have more than one great Overwatch rogue within Talon forces.” Hanzo could barely comprehend the meaning of those words given how hot he felt and brain-fogged he was. He barely resisted as the omnic took hold of him by his restraints to force him to awkwardly stand.

He was pushed through the door, not once being dropped by the omnic, forced to carry his hardness achingly as it rubbed the inner fabric of his clothing. Another door opened upon a sensor trigger and Hanzo was shoved inside with the firm metal grip on his restraints and hair.

It was warm and smelled like sweat. Blearily, he could see a figure equally restrained and splayed out on a table. Strong knees were tied up and off to the side, testicles rising and falling tightly against a dark perineum, a hard penis laying on the victim’s stomach.

“Jesse!” Hanzo exclaimed, only half-way breaking from the fog. The grip on his hair tightened.

“Your outlaw friend declined Talon as well,” the omnic told him, “naturally he was subject the same recourse.” Jesse barely looked up from the table, his mouth filled with a ball restraint. His eyes looked as needy and pitiful as Hanzo felt.

“Let him go!” Hanzo demanded, but it only made the hand in his hair twist tightly. He hissed at the pain.

“This vigilante needs you, Shimada. Look at how his body reacts to the sight of you. He wants you.”

Hanzo’s face felt hot. “You… you will gain nothing from this.”

The omnic laughed again, “You underestimate the power of sexual corruption amongst humans. The human mind is capable of rewarding a person that succumbs to sexual force. You become pliant and less likely to resist. Open to suggestion for the sweet release of chemicals for abiding. Not much different from training a wild dog.”

Hanzo was then pushed closer to Jesse. The cowboy’s eyes were hazed with desire, but still he could see through it the fear and fire of his comrade.

“Please,” Hanzo tried, “do not make us do this.”

A hand travelled around his waist and began to unfasten him, an omnic front holding Hanzo’s backside to him. In his ear, robotic words whispered, “He wants you inside him. The substance has all those subjected to it want nothing more than release. Give it to him, feel the pull of his skin across you as it takes you deeply. Meet your release with his.”

Hanzo fought the grip, thrashing about, but his most intimate parts were pulled free. The cold air struck his dick but did not take away the heat.

“Once you both are broken to the pleasure, you will do anything Talon says to have it again, and again, and again. How delightful would it be if you and the great outlaw Jesse McCree only wanted to knot each other?” The omnic grazed his cold fingers along Hanzo’s length eliciting a soft gasp. “I would find its study most valuable to my work.”

The omnic bucked Hanzo forward, guiding him to the opening Jesse displayed unwillingly. Jesse made a noise around the ball but could only watch. His knees shook as he tried to fight the restraints. Hanzo resisted, begged the omnic to stop. Slowly, the tip of his dick came to rest at Jesse’s opening, swollen and pulsing from the erotic substance.

“Are you ready to further my research?” the Omnic asked urgently. Hanzo did not reply, forcing his eyes closed as the omnic rubbed the tip of his dick around the hole. Jesse made a noise in turn. His body burned. Then, after lining him up, the omnic took his backside and shoved him forward with great strength.

Hanzo called out in shock and Jesse made a muffled groan. He didn’t move, only stood in place as the heat of Jesse’s body began to register on his flesh. Jesse’s insides pulsed on him from the shocking intrusion. The cowboy wiggled around trying to pull Hanzo from him, soft whimpers escaping the ball in his mouth but his dick never softening.

“Move inside him.” The omnic ordered. When Hanzo didn’t budge, the omnic took it upon himself to pull Hanzo back and push him in, sliding his length in and out of Jesse’s bottom in true robotic rhythm. Jesse moaned, causing Hanzo to moan back. His inside felt incredible. Tight and warm. The resistance was just enough to drag over Hanzo’s foreskin and pull him back with the exposed, hard tip rubbing the delicate innards. His mind felt fogged once more as the substance made each nerve ending ignite.

“Humans are all the same once you break them down to their common animalistic needs.” He pushed and pulled Hanzo’s hips in and out of Jesse languidly. “There are omnics made with the sole purpose to hold and stroke a penis due to this predictable and selfish nature. I know many that must empty their bodies of the semen quite regularly, and yet, they do this as a function. They feel no pleasure like you, or the pleasure I feel forcing you to take your comrade.” He pushed Hanzo roughly, causing his dick to penetrate deeper into Jesse. The cowboy moaned out with Hanzo barely audible from the sickly sweet sensation.

“Omnics can be programmed, as they are machines. But humans?” He pushed Hanzo deeper, in and out, “They can be programmed just the same when forced to adapt to great stress.” At that, the omnic lifted away his hand from Hanzo’s backside. Without guidance, Hanzo’s hips thrust in and out of Jesse on their own. Soft moans trickled from his lips.

Without the hand to hold him, Hanzo’s body bucked at the freedom fuelled by the erotic concoction. His flesh seared with wanting. Harder he began to thrust inside Jesse.

“Forgive me,” Hanzo all but sobbed into his thrust. The need was consuming him. Jesse’s tight sphincter rubbed along his length so perfectly as though a key fitting a lock. The heartbeat within him could be heard in his ears. The urge to take the cowboy deeper and harder echoed into the back of his mind and curled into his bound hands.

“Yes, stage 3 is underway of the product,” Hanzo barely heard the omnic say this. All he could feel was Jesse’s insides and the building of his desire.

His thrusts became much more forceful. Jesse was moaning out on each slap of their skin. Between their hips rocked the cowboy’s scrotum so taut and full, aching with cum ready to release. His dick was dribbling across his hard abdomen and smudging the pre-cum about. The sight lit a fire inside Hanzo he never knew needed to be blazing. Hanzo folded over Jesse and began to piston into him as hard as he could, he felt as though they both needed this as hard and deep as possible.

The ball in Jesse’s mouth came lose from the constant rhythm and a gasp lit into the air. “H-Hanzo…” Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth. “Don’t stop…”

The eyes that looked back at his were glazed in desire and pleasure. “Jesse, I,”

The cowboy shook his head. “Need it. Want it.” He groaned out on a particularly hard thrust. “Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.”

Hanzo had no idea when his hands had become free, maybe the omnic had released him or the restraints had broken at their limit, he didn’t know, but suddenly his hands were cupping under Jesse’s muscled backside and lifting him up into a higher angle. Hanzo released a clasp for one of Jesse’s legs and it was tossed over his shoulder. Hanzo thrust in deeply like this, and both howled in immense delight.

The scent of their combined sweat and musky pre-cum filled his senses. There was no Talon, no omnic behind him, not even the table Jesse was strapped to, just the two of them and the rainfall of his thrusts.

“H-Hanzo, I’m close—so close! Hit me there, yes, there!” Instantly Jesse’s body spasmed as thick spurts of cum fell on to his chest. The tight pull on Hanzo was too much, feeling Jesse’s insides pulse and engulf his dick. Hanzo came with a low growl, holding himself steady over the cowboy as pulse after pulse of his cum emptied into Jesse’s abused hole.

Both men sighed. Hanzo felt too weak at that moment and allowed himself to lay on Jesse’s stomach. His sharp cheekbones nestled into the cum that sat there. He felt high on endorphins and practically forgot his surroundings. His dick slipped out from Jesse, a trail of cum pouring out after him. What brought him back was a gentle clap of metal hands.

“Fine specimens you both are. The substance worked as intended. Don’t get too comfortable, however,” the omnic warned him, “you’ll both want to go again very soon and that release is going to come with a price now that you both have tasted bliss.” And with that, the omnic picked up a tablet device and left the room muttering notes to himself. The door locked loudly. Hanzo felt himself stir below again too soon. Jesse breathed out.

“It’ll take a lot more than forced orgasms to break us,” he drawled. “Jack and the team are probably on their way to get it us right now.” Hanzo hoped it to be true, needed it to be, for each passing moment he felt a growing need to take Jesse again and again, more violently, more urgently. His mind was collapsing in on the high of the substance, overtaking his rational thought. It had begun.

Hanzo was breaking.

 


	2. Downpour

**Downpour**

The medbay was silent. For the pass few hours, Hanzo had to take the barrage of questions from the methodical Dr Ziegler, so the silence was welcome. His body ached all over and he was sure the IV drip was getting low. By the time Overwatch had gotten to him and Jesse at the Talon camp, it had been too late. Both men felt punished and raw and ready to give in. His mind was a deep haze. Everything else, a blur. He remembered being deep inside Jesse McCree, panting like the dog in heat he was being trained to be, and then he was waking in the medbay to the call of the good doctor.

He could hear his comrades’ whispers in the hallway, a silent horror in their voices, “They _raped_ them, forced them to rape each other!” He felt like a monster. What had he done?

The soft hiss of the door stirred him. Dr Ziegler walked in slowly, like she was approaching an animal that may run. She wasn’t wrong. Hanzo closed his eyes so he did not have to look at her pitiful stare. He could not take it anymore to see her eyes so upset and worried.

“It will take a few more days for the toxin to completely leave your and Jesse’s system. You may feel the withdrawal symptoms start soon. The best I could do was isolate the compound and make a small enough synthetic to ween you two off until you are back to normal. Stopping so suddenly may cause irreversible chemical imbalance.”

Hanzo said nothing.

Angela sighed, Hanzo knew it had been hard for her to bring him to mutter more than a few words since he had woken. He could feel her guilt. “I’m—I’m sorry, Hanzo. If we had gotten your location sooner—” he couldn’t.

“How is Jesse fairing?”

That brought her to a start. “He is… doing well. No noticeable injuries and overall in good health, just a bit wound up from the toxin. He was discharged about an hour ago and is on the synthetics and leave.” Hanzo gave a grunt that he understood, then fell silent again. It was relieving to know that he had not caused Jesse such damage that he would need to stay in the medbay long.

“Hanzo,” the doctor began gently, pulling him from his thoughts, “Overwatch participates with many keen doctors, some that specialise in sexual abuse. If you would like, I can set up an appointment and—”

“That will not be necessary. I just want to be released from your care.” It was true. Hanzo prided himself on his endurance, but the whispers and the faces were becoming too much to handle. The shame dug in too deeply.

“Do think about it.” She continued. “I offered the same service to Jesse.” She reached out and placed a timid hand on his. Hanzo saw it, but did not move.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I hear them in the halls, doctor. I know what I did.” Hanzo snapped back. Angela was quick to remove her hand as if burned.

She then stopped, appearing to understand that she could do little to change his mind. So, she did as a good doctor would and offered to him the small bottle of synthetics and allowed him to return to his quarters. Hanzo was quick to oblige.

Hanzo meditated. He needed inner peace to help calm his roaring guilt. It was not working. Behind his eyes he could still see all he had done to Jesse for the sake of sating the aroused poison within him. It ebbed and flowed like a trembling snake about him. His skin still felt touched by the cowboy’s flesh although he was not there. He could still feel the grip. Talon had accomplished exactly what they had intended, to have his mind taken apart by the chemicals force-fed into them. He felt as though he could never repent this. Talon had made good on their threats and they now knew he could fall victim. They knew he was weak.

“I was the weakest link upon joining Overwatch, and once again,” he breathed heavily, “I am the weakest link.”

After another failed hour of meditation, mostly due to interrupting knocks on his door that he ignored until the curious left, Hanzo decided it best to find balance in a gentle workout. He would stretch and practise within the training deck. Anything to stop the arousal and memories.

He left on quick feet, ignoring the messages left from his comrades on his digital panel and disregarding the paper one from his brother taped to his door. It was quiet out with the lull of night sweeping into the early morning. When he entered the code to access the deck, he stopped abruptly.

Jesse McCree was sweating from his brow to his chest, drenching his white cotton shirt. He was doing crunches to his abdomen upside down from one of the railings. The cowboy had managed a few burning more until he caught sight of Hanzo. He ungracefully dropped to the floor.

Hanzo almost left, but was stopped like a dog on command when Jesse called to him. “It’s okay, you don’t have to go.” His feet felt glued to the spot. He should be anywhere but near the cowboy after what they had done.

When he didn’t say anything, Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly. “Want to, uh, talk?”

“No.”

“How about we just sit, then?”

“Fine.” Hanzo entered the deck timidly, unlike a fierce archer, following Jesse to the far wall where they sat down. Jesse stuck out his legs and bent back against the wall in true lax fashion while Hanzo kneeled perfectly beside him.

It was almost painful to be in his company after all that had transpired. The remaining toxin slid through his veins straight to his groin, causing his length to mildly swell. He was breaking again. His testicles began to ache as his dick tried to stiffen once more. Shame filled him.

He almost considered leaving again when Jesse broke the silence.

“Ya know, that’s not the first time I’ve been taken for a ride and forced to accept it.” Hanzo looked over to him curiously if not cautious.

“How… do you mean?”

Jesse kicked his boots a little. “Young stubborn boy from the back woods full of ‘imself?” He laughed sadly, “Attracts all kinds that want to knock a boy down between their thighs.” He shook his head and wiped away some residual sweat. “What I’m saying is, what those guys did to me then was something I’d kill ‘em for now. But you? Me? We were just a coupla fools high on aphrodisiacs and fell victim to their mind games.”

Hanzo thought on that. “Is this supposed to make me feel better?” If anything, he felt worse. How was he expected to handle being told Jesse had been raped before?

“I’m not mad about what happened. How could I? Did we really have a choice? I just don’t want you to think that it’s your fault.” There it was again.

“I _raped_ you.” Hanzo’s voice was icy, conveying his confusion and anger to being told again he was not to blame. Jesse could only close his eyes.

“ _They_ raped _us._ ” The cowboy corrected. “They made us fuck and under normal circumstances we’d have never forced ourselves onto each other like that. You know that. In the end, what did it really matter? They were gonna make us do it anyway so why not enjoy the ride? Nothing to be ashamed of, we didn’t do anything wrong. We just… we just did what we had to.”

At that, Jesse turned away and brought up his knees. He barely caught it, but the toxin was still affecting him as much as it was Hanzo. The cowboy looked uncomfortable in his pants and he could sympathise. He could tell the memories of the camp plagued Jesse’s mind as the light of his eyes grew to be a dull burn. The flush of sensations were taking hold even as he tried to comfort Hanzo.

“I understand what you are attempting to tell me,” Hanzo began as he shifted his clothing to better accommodate his hardening intimates, “it does not relieve me of my responsibility.”

Jesse looked back pointedly, having snapped back from whatever he had been thinking, “Now, seeing as I have previous experience with all this, I’m gonna tell you right now that that way of thinkin’ isn’t gonna do anything but trouble. There’s nothing to feel guilty over because you don’t need forgiveness.”

“I do not ask your forgiveness.”

“Hanzo, you’re not listening to a word I’m saying. We’re both victims here and you don’t need to bully yourself. Let it go, man.”

Hairs raised on the back of his neck as some form of anger grew in his stomach. How could Jesse talk to him about this so easily with blind eyes to the clear erotic frustrations they both still fought with? Why did he feel the need to make it sound okay? Like Hanzo hadn’t been capable of stopping himself if he had tried harder? Hanzo seethed, “You can not tell me how I should feel. Perhaps it is easy for you to shrug it off since you were the one made into a cock-sleeve with little movement or say, but I—I could have done more to stop myself. I could have fought harder or accepted my death. Instead, I took you _again_ and _again!_ And I—I _enjoyed_ it!”

Suddenly Jesse had both hands pressed against the wall by either side of Hanzo’s head. He straddled Hanzo’s lap and peered down at him with a look he could not describe. He looked as serious as a dead eye and Hanzo felt just as much in the bullet’s path.

“How ‘bout I make it even, then?” His voice rumbled. Dark. The face looking down on him was stoic and cold, the clear face of an outlaw with nothing to lose. “We’re both still hopped up on this poison and my dick could sure use a warm place for the night.” Hanzo did not know what to say, he only stared even as Jesse brought his hand down to take his chin roughly and force them to look eye to eye. “If I take you right now and abuse your insides with my cock, will that make it even? Then will you forgive yourself?”

Hanzo felt his face burn. “I,”

Jesse pulled back and began to unfasten his belt. Completely serious. “You really think you raped me? Fine. Can’t say I’m much for this kind of thing but, hell, an eye for an eye. Just remember there, Hanzo,” and here he leaned down to his ear and whispered, “you can’t rape the _willing_.” His eyes widened.

Quickly, Hanzo pushed him away, not even registering that he had done so. Jesse didn’t fight it and let himself be pushed. Hanzo had no idea when his heart began to beat so fast.

“No. Not like this.”

Jesse nodded. “Y’ know why? Because this wouldn’t have been fun for either of us. You’re many things, Hanzo Shimada, but a rapist ain’t one.” How could he say that? His eyes turned away from Jesse. The cowboy reached out and brought them back with a much gentler hand than used before.

“You didn’t have a choice. And I know you’d never do that to anyone.” Hanzo almost felt relief in his heart from that. Jesse’s smooth voice grounded his senses. He was right even if it all felt wrong somehow. It didn’t stop his dick from trying to frame otherwise as it lay wanting on his thigh. All the shame in the world couldn’t stop the toxin from eliciting the arousal.

Jesse must have noticed it because next he chuckled softly to clear the tension and said, “It is a shame, y’ know? We got to know each other so intimately without you buyin’ me dinner first. But here you are, hard as me right now, and I can’t help but feel bad that I want more too.”

His face grew hot again and he pulled his top down to try and cover himself, “Dr Ziegler suggests that it will pass in a few day’s time.”

“I’m sure my, uh, straddling isn’t helping much, is it?” Hanzo gave him a firm stare. Jesse began to move, but halfway from lifting his leg over, Jesse sat it back down. Hanzo looked up curious, Jesse obviously tossing something around in his head.

“Hanzo, ah, a thought just occurred to me.” He waved his hands around a little like they would help his next thought, “We’re just gonna keep falling victim until the poison passes, yeah?”

Hanzo raised a brow, hearing the unspoken implication. “You are going to suggest that we should still have sex.” It was a statement of fact. Only Jesse McCree would think such a thing a good recommendation.

Jesse smiled and gave a snap. “Just until it clears. I mean, think about. Do you think it’s wise to put our bodies through the stress alone? What are you even going to do? Think it away while rutting into your floor?” Hanzo shot him a glare. Jesse ignored it. “Since we’re already familiar, it’s likely safer to do it together.”

“I would rather mediate the arousal away.” He told Jesse honestly. “I don’t want to do to you what I did before.”

The cowboy shrugged, “Then don’t. This time we’re in control. No Talon agents, no omnics with questionable programming, just us.” Rolling his shoulders a little, he continued, “To be honest, it sounds mighty safer than any alternatives to me. Once that toxin grabs me, I know that doing it alone probably isn’t going to satisfy much. I’d hate to put that pressure on someone else. Kinda embarrassing.”

Hanzo did not reply. For many moments he was quiet, thinking on the proposal. Admittedly, a part of him was terrified of the idea of being intimate with the cowboy again, how his mind would likely lose control with Talon to blame. But another part was softly whispering to him all the erotic things this proposal promised, and his dick approved highly.

When he looked up, Jesse was looking down at him patiently, kind, with a look that assured him that this was what Jesse wanted and it was okay if Hanzo wanted it too. He did want it. Then, he responded. Hanzo reached out and began to finish unfastening the cowboy’s pants. Jesse gave a small grin and perhaps the sigh Hanzo heard was one of relief.

When Jesse’s length was brought free, Hanzo was unsurprised by how flush it was with need already. When he looked up, the cowboy’s cheeks were darkening a soft colour. It was hard to tell where true arousal ended and the poison began.

It took a moment for Hanzo to decide what he wanted to do. He was in control now, just as Jesse said, he wasn’t forcing anything onto the other man. He was allowing this. Slowly, he leaned towards the tip and breathed gently onto it, teasing it with the thought of his warm, wet mouth. Jesse made a small noise and swayed.

“This poison really riles a man up. Everything feels ten times more sensitive.” At that, Hanzo brought his lips to the head and rubbed soft half-kisses. Jesse gave a gasp of approval.

“Do ya know how?” Jesse asked him kindly, flicking his eyes down to his need.

“No.” Hanzo replied honestly. He took a breath, “But I cannot imagine it is too difficult to figure out.”

Jesse nodded hazily. “Just go slow and at your own pace. Stop anytime you want to.”

The head of the cowboy’s dick sat longing before him. The top was darkening as the blood filled the tissue to hardness. Tentatively, Hanzo opened his mouth and gave a tiny lick. The flesh felt odd on his tongue. It was different than he expected. He tried again, this time a little more confident, and licked up and over the head. Jesse’s body shuddered.

Hanzo’s body was entering full arousal, the brain fog that he had come to know so well, returning. It gave him more resolve that pushed him to take the tip into his mouth hungrily. Jesse fought back the urge to buck into him, he could tell from how he groaned and braced himself on the wall.

“Not gonna lie,” Jesse moaned while Hanzo’s tongue flicked over the head, his knees buckled, “It’s taking way more self-control than I thought not to fuck your mouth. Not sure I can keep it up.” Hanzo agreed with the warning and pulled off. The cowboy sighed and dropped down to meet face to face. He caressed Hanzo’s cheek, dragging his thumb across the whiskers and stubble of his beard.

His heart began to pound in his chest, and Hanzo looked at Jesse with hooded lids. He came closer to his face, agonisingly slow. Their eyes were falling shut the closer they became and soon dry lips met his. It was soft and docile, not at all feverish like they had been at the camp.

Jesse opened his mouth and gave a small lick to his lips, asking for permission. Hanzo granted it and allowed his tongue to feather across his own. They pulled apart, Hanzo feeling breathless although it had not taken much effort at all.

A hand snaked it’s way through his top and grazed his chest, taking the strong muscle of his pectorals into his palm. It then traced down his ribs and to his navel at the obi tie. A finger slid into the rim, toying with the idea of removing it.

“Want to take this back to my room?” Jesse asked this with a soft bedroom voice into his hair as he brushed a kiss on his temple. Hanzo felt his body react to just the idea of what they were going to do there, and so he nodded.

Hanzo hadn’t ever thought himself much of a kisser, so it surprised him that he and Jesse could not keep their lips to themselves while they padded the entry to Jesse’s quarters and stumbled into the darkness. Each movement was prefaced with an open kiss and tugging at their clothing.

Once Jesse pulled his shirt up and over his head, he shoved Hanzo onto the mattress of his bed, immediately meeting him on top with a kiss. The cowboy’s hands worked at his top, pulling it apart and slipping it down his arms. They worked at each other’s belts and promptly tossed them to the floor. Jesse’s buckle making a loud thump. Their footwear was kicked off unceremoniously and deft hands began making work of their trousers.

It wasn’t long before Hanzo lay on the bed exposed with his dick pulsing upward in need. Jesse was above him, equally exposed and as aroused. The cowboy dipped down and caught his lips once more, slowly letting his hips down to meet Hanzo’s. Their dicks met together. Jesse ground his hips down and made their lengths rut. Both gave a soft sound.

“I feel it clouding me,” Jesse told him, “another minute and I’ll be that cock-sleeve you mentioned earlier.”

Hanzo shook his head, “A terrible thing to call you.”

Jesse chuckled through a smile and a little wink of his eye. “Can’t be offended if it’s true.”

There was no reply. It was at that moment a calloused hand took both of their lengths into palm and squeezed them together, rubbing the skin up and down. Hanzo gasped from the touch and Jesse let out a groan. He watched the sight, Hanzo’s uncut penis kissing alongside Jesse’s circumcised one.

The cowboy caught his mouth on a gasp, rubbing his thumb over their tips, swirling the pre-cum around lewdly. Hanzo was becoming undone. He felt his insides searing with want. His mind dipped into nothingness, only focusing on the desire.

It was happening again. The orders from the Talon ops echoed back into his mind, urging him like before to take Jesse hard and rough, to earn the reward.

“Jesse,” it came out as a low growl, but the cowboy was already on the move. He straddled over him and positioned his hole to the tip of his dick. He teased it, rubbing it over his anus. Hanzo grew impatient, urged by the ghosts of their capture, and took Jesse’s hips under his fingers. The cowboy sheathed him in one movement. They both moaned loudly from the hot sensations.

His insides had been worked so pliant an yet, they still enveloped Hanzo snuggly. The muscle gripped and pulled as he dragged up and down. He needed more. This was too slow, too soft. Jesse must have felt the same because a hand reached down and grasped his throat, either for balance or just to get his attention. His dark eyes were lit with passion as he stared into Hanzo. Then he dragged his hips up, never breaking eye contact, and threw himself down violently.

The act had Jesse take him down to his hips. He felt so deep inside and called out in delight. Every time the cowboy lifted up, he slammed back down with as much force as possible. His testicles and dick slapped Hanzo’s abdomen with a wet plop each time.

Jesse leaned back for a better angle and rode on him tensely. His head tossed back with soft gasps as Hanzo pierced his delicate innards. Everything felt like a dreamy haze.

On a particularly hard thrust, Jesse gave a rough groan and released Hanzo’s dick from his inviting insides with a pop, breaking their perfect seal. He wordlessly kneed Hanzo over so he could lay with his face into the mattress, teasing Hanzo with the display of his backside in the air ready to take him. Hanzo was quick to oblige as he moved about the sheets, gaining his balance and lining up for the new position.

“Don’t stop,” Jesse breathed into the sheets, “even if I beg you to, even if I say it hurts, don’t stop until every last drop of you coats my insides.”

Hanzo barely heard it, but enough got through to him that he didn’t wait much longer to part the willing hole. He grasped Jesse’s hips almost too roughly and began to slap their bodies together at once. He pushed inside as deep as he would go, pulled back, then again and again. Jesse howled into the bed below him while twisting the sheets in his fingers. His back arched.

Harder, deeper. His muscles ached with need, his scrotum taut as it spanked Jesse’s backside with each thrust. They were both losing themselves.

Memories played back in his mind. The omnic administering the substance when his dick had gone flaccid. He could hear the words again, telling him he could feel this good always if he joined Talon. They would make sure he was milked proper for every order he took without question. The same words had been echoed to Jesse.

He slapped Jesse’s bottom on a hard shove, forcing the cowboy to call. Hanzo remembered looking down at him like this at the camp. Jesse had his arms tied behind his back, a bit in his mouth, and a device stroking and pumping the cowboy’s hardness as Hanzo fucked him into the floor. He wanted that again, wanted to tie Jesse up so tightly and use him whenever he pleased. He wanted to watch the pumping device force his comrade to cum over and over.

“Mm, Hanzo,” Jesse began to pant. It broke the silence of their breathing.

“Again.” Hanzo ordered with a punctuated slap of their bodies. Jesse complied and called his name again, moaning the sound into the bed. It set him off. It was like hearing his name as a trophy. The rush of pleasure had Hanzo fold over Jesse to take a handful of his hair and snap him backward. Jesse was brought onto his hands with his head held back tightly in Hanzo’s grip. Hanzo snapped his hips forward almost cruelly. Jesse called his name.

Each thrust forward bound Hanzo’s mind deeper to the payoff. The scent of their sweat and musk was delicious. The sound of skin slapping skin was equally delightful. Jesse moaned his name in a beg, and Hanzo rewarded him with a harder fuck. Each push forward had Jesse meet him back and they rocked together in rhythm just as they had at the camp. A downpour of pleasure pushing them closer to the finish.

“I can’t hold back much longer,” Jesse panted out through a groan.

Hanzo pulled him back so that Jesse’s backside was flush with his chest, changing their rough ruts into a gentler ride. Jesse pushed back on each movement forward. Hanzo watched over the cowboy’s shoulder as Jesse took himself into his hand and stroked his dick impatiently. A hand joined soon after as Hanzo enclosed Jesse’s fist with his own. Together they pumped his needy heat.

“Cum for me, outlaw.” Hanzo growled this into his ear, before giving a bite to his shoulder. Jesse gasped. Hanzo could feel the heated flesh around him beginning to pulse, and then Jesse was moaning. He moaned out the length of his orgasm. His insides gripped Hanzo and began to milk him. A moment more and Hanzo was cumming. Every throb had him pour into Jesse, forcing the cowboy to hold steady until he finished.

Their breathing was laboured, and the high of their toxin and endorphins had them glide in an afterglow. Slowly, Jesse pulled away. Hanzo’s dick slipped free. Thick whiteness dribbled from Jesse’s backside, down his thigh, and onto the mattress.

Hanzo reached out and languidly stroked up Jesse’s sculpted thigh, smearing the cum. Jesse purred and turned towards him. Jesse’s eyes burned with passion as he then took Hanzo’s top knot into his grip and brought him into a kiss. It was like Jesse could not hold him close enough from how the cowboy’s hands applied their grip. Hanzo let him. Back and forth they grazed each other’s lips, softly, sweetly.

The poison was sated. For now.

 


	3. Flooding

****

Flooding

What Hanzo thought would last for a few days ended up extending into a few weeks. The sex routine with Jesse began almost every night, but slowly trickled off into every other day, then a few days apart. Hanzo was relieved that the toxin was ebbing away from their normal senses, he practically felt clean of it.

Jesse was laying upon his bed with a satisfied grin, whiteness littering his abdomen. Hanzo was re-tying his hair up at the foot of the bed.

“I’m pretty sure I could die right now and I’d be just fine with it.” Jesse breathed. Hanzo felt him move behind him, then heard the sound of the cowboy’s lighter. When he turned, he was puffing his way through a cigar.

“Death would be the exact opposite of what we have been trying to do.” Hanzo told him. He reached out and took the cigar between his fingers, Jesse’s face looking a bit caught from that. He then gave it a small puff and returned it back to the vigilante, allowing his lungs to push out the smoke in fine wisps. Jesse smiled warmly.

“I’d say I already died, from how heavenly you look stealing a drag.”

Hanzo was putting his undergarments back on and grabbed Jesse’s shirt from the floor. He tossed it to the cowboy that caught it easily. “I doubt any heaven would allow my entrance. But I appreciate the compliment.”

Looking at the shirt, he said, “Throwin’ me out already?” Jesse waggled it around in question.

Hanzo picked up his belt buckle and proceeded to hand it over. Jesse only looked at it. “There is not much need to stay here. We have both purged the majority of the toxin and can resume normal activities. Remaining here merits little.”

There was a pause before he took the belt from Hanzo’s hand and stood up. His face looked a little different then, almost stoic. “No, yeah, I hear ya.” He replied this monotone. That was odd behaviour considering Jesse typically would sound a bit more upbeat before giving a goodbye, so Hanzo peered at him curiously. Jesse didn’t make any attempt to speak further, but before he could say a word on this, Jesse was already half-dressing himself and heading out the door. The last thing he heard was his spurs clinking away.

The following week, Hanzo was invited into Dr Ziegler’s office. Although he had spent as much time away from the medbay as possible, he could do little to avoid an actual appointment regarding the toxin’s status.

Angela flipped through screens on her data device while Hanzo sat on the bed shirtless. His arms were crossed to match his disdain for the medical treatment.

“It appears that your system is all clear.” She told him with a smile. “Your hormones and general chemicals balances are back to normal.” Even though she appeared content with the news, she still gave him a long glance as she tapped the data device. “I suppose that you’ve still declined the referrals to an abuse therapist?”

Hanzo didn’t look at her when he huffed. She shook her head and began probing away at the device. “Well, now that you’re fit to return to duty, I would advise that you should consider it.” Still Hanzo did not reply. “Okay, you are free to go.” At that, Hanzo leapt from the bed in a single smooth motion, all the while obtaining his shirt and casually putting it back on. He made quick work to the door but stopped as he reached the doorframe.

“Doctor,” he started roughly. Angela perked up from the device and gave him her attention. She blinked surprisingly. “Thank you.” Then he was gone.

It felt relieving that his body was finally free from the grasps of Talon. For weeks it took him to clear his head of shame and guilt. There were few that tried to give him space to heal, others had attempted some kind of normalcy that smoothed over time. He was thankful that he could return to duty and feel like himself again so the others wouldn’t have to feel so on edge. Briefly, he wondered if Jesse had been cleared too. He couldn’t begin to imagine the toll it must have put on Jesse’s body to be constantly filled with his cum and pummelled into the nearest surface. The good doctor could certainly patch that up without hesitation, but he felt guilty for doing it all the same, even if Jesse had enjoyed much of it. Things would be different now between them and they could heal the rest of the sore wounds ingrained in their senses.

Hanzo was making his way back to his quarters when he caught sight out the window of his little brother sitting perfectly, as though he were a folded paper crane. Genji looked at peace, deep in meditation. He decided that was a fine idea, and a moment later he was opening the lock to the nearest door and had folded himself neatly beside Genji. Their backs rested towards the evening sun.

“Hanzo,” Genji greeted pleasantly, soft, even with a generated voice.

“Genji,” Hanzo replied back without opening his eyes from the position.

“You are in good spirits, it seems.” Genji began, “This is a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.”

Hanzo gave a small smile. It had felt like an eternity since he could enjoy the company of his little brother. Even like this, he could still feel the warmth of Genji’s heart.

Genji’s voice turned playful, “A smile coming from my brother can only occur when his arrow has pierced the heart of his enemies. You do not look as though you are coming from battle? Who is this imposter beside me and what has he done to the real Shimada Hanzo!”

Hanzo opened his eyes to see Genji had not moved a single fibre of his being. His body was perfectly still despite the voice tell of otherwise. A benefit from a rebuilt body.

“You are free now, aren’t you?” His brother asked on a gentle voice. Hanzo nodded, unsure if Genji saw it or not. “Mm… I am glad. Your body can be at peace with your mind again.”

“It is welcome.” Hanzo replied. “After so many days trapped at the Talon camp and living through the remnants, I cannot be much happier than I am now.” He just happened to peer up and caught that his brother was now looking upon him directly. The glowing green of his face plate felt like it followed his every move. Hanzo looked away. It was still difficult for him to accept that he was to blame for the face plate to begin with and why he could not look upon his brother’s eyes unless it was encouraged to be removed.

“What?” Hanzo asked nervously after the staring continued too quietly.

Genji must have noticed this because he then looked away. “It is just… that is the first time that you have mentioned the Talon camp to me. As you know, we were all briefed on how you and Jesse were found, but I did not think I would hear you speak of it.” Hanzo stiffened at that. Genji noticed.

“Please, brother.” He reached out suddenly and placed a calm, cold metal hand on Hanzo’s knee. “I am here for you. You can tell me anything. Just like we used to.”

 _Just like we used to._ It echoed in Hanzo’s mind like a moth trapped inside a lantern. Burning to its death and yet craving its light and warmth. He could recall the times in their youth when little Genji would sneak from his room to join Hanzo in his own. The futon would shimmy around as Genji pulled himself under the covers like a cat and would poke his head out to wake him with a daring whisper. It was those nights they would talk about everything despite knowing they would be too fatigued to participate in their trainings the next day.

Even as they grew older, Hanzo could do little to stop his brother from wandering into his room at night only to talk about their secrets and their troubles. Adulthood brought these to a grinding halt, but the memories were cherished when they could speak so freely.

It took many moments before Hanzo could feel his heartbeat again. So cold inside he felt, from not having shared with his only kin sooner. A man’s ghost within a partial machine did not change that he was his brother. He was ashamed that the very person he murdered could have the strength to offer comfort. Hanzo felt he did not deserve this forgiveness. What was rape to cold murder? How could one compare?

Genji spoke in a gentle tone, not at all moving from his graceful kneel, “I remember when I laid upon the tatami feeling my breath escape parts of me it should not have been able to.” A sharp pain shot through Hanzo’s heart. “I remember how the last thought in my mind was how Father had trained us to be prepared for death. How he would say, ‘with death comes honour,”

“with honour, redemption’.” Hanzo finished with him with slowly.

Genji took a moment to breathe. His vents hissed softly as it rebalanced his coolant and air flow. “The truth was… I had never felt so unprepared to face death. My anger consumed me and the betrayal infested my dying thoughts, but still, I wanted to live. Be it for revenge or just to prove to you that I could not be brought down, I do not know. But I chose life. And so, I lived.”

Hanzo could not stop himself from the flurry of images that ignited behind his eyes, the moment when he landed his final strike to his brother. Ten years he had spent grieving and still he grieved. “Why do you remind me?” Hanzo asked sadly. “Have I not been punished enough?”

His brother turned towards him swiftly, he could feel the concern that would have been on the face behind the metal. “Brother, I do not tell you this to further wound you. These are my memories of a turning point in my life. I had to survive and learn to forgive myself. I had to let myself become changed. And now, you must do the same. The times are different now. The world is always changing.” He pulled his brother close, having Hanzo nearly in his metal grip, “You need healing. And you must heal. But you can only heal, if you allow it.”

The hand that stroked his face was so cold, so firm, and unlike anything Hanzo had felt before. The warmth of his brother’s flesh had since faded to the sands of time. Even so, he allowed the cybernetic man to embrace him.

“Share your thoughts with me,” Genji told him kindly, patiently. “Let me help you heal.”

Many moments passed in silence. The evening sun was dipping gracefully behind the rooftops of the headquarters. He could feel everything around him as though it were apart of his suffering. And so, with much deliberation, Hanzo spoke.

As the memories dribbled from his painful lips, Hanzo found it hard to gauge Genji’s reaction, and perhaps that had been for the best. He told Genji of how Talon pumped them full of the poison until they were sobbing with dicks too hard, and scrotums too tight. How they made every interaction be met with reward or punishment. For the parts that he could remember, he relayed how shaken he was that it was he doing the terrible and delicious things to Jesse McCree.

There were barely any words in either english or japanese to describe how he had milked Jesse raw, relished the sobs and how he could hear the cowboy always begging for more—for him. The substance had reached so far beyond his control, that nothing could stop him from accepting the orders from Talon to fuck Jesse harder, to smack him around and kick him to the floor where he would take his dick deep into the pliant hole over and over, regardless of Jesse’s desires. His eyes pictured clearly the bruises he had marked upon his comrade. A part of him could still distantly see the rings about Jesse’s throat, the bites and scratches on his shoulders and backside, and the long dark stripes from where restraints rubbed his skin down to bleed.

Genji said nothing, never moved. “The worst part was, I _savoured_ it.” He admitted. “Hearing Jesse McCree beg for more as I brutalised him, listening to his laboured breath as I worked him into compliance, any resistance met with demanding violence! It is hard to tell, even now, if it was truly the substance that made it so gratifying, or if that inside me has always been a toxic perversion I choose to ignore.”

“Hanzo…”

“I proved to Talon that I am capable of great weakness. They watched my flesh burn and knew it could be done. I have proven myself unworthy to be in Overwatch. I am now more a liability than I am a hero. And it is just as well.”

Suddenly, Hanzo was pulled in tightly to a hard chest. It took him a moment to register that Genji was holding him deeply, grasping at his skin with his metal alternatives. His brother held his head into his shoulder and pushed his fingers into Hanzo’s backside painfully. Slowly, Hanzo began to slide his fingers up the platelets and embrace him back.

“A hero is defined by his warrior spirit.” Genji told his hair. “You have fought a long battle and are in need of rest. I thank you for sharing your burdens with me.”

Hanzo grasped him tighter, “I have brought great shame to our name and legacy.”

“No,” Genji shushed him as gentle as he could, “we are making it stronger. Because, Hanzo,” and here Genji pulled him back so he could see his face, “we _survived_.”

Despite the green glow before him, Hanzo could clearly see the smiling face of his little brother. No matter how changed, the man that looked upon him now was still the Genji he had always known.

And he softly smiled, allowing his head to fall into the metal shoulder. How he had missed his brother all these years.

The following day, Hanzo felt the best he had in a while. The air felt cleaner and his breath moved easily in and out. He hadn’t heard from Jesse yet, but that was common this early in the morning. Typically, the cowboy chose to stay up late and sleep in unless otherwise needed. He only knew this as Jesse had told him such.

After a light meditation, Hanzo decided it time to spar with an unlucky opponent that would agree. He headed for the training room, all the while dodging conversations from the other early birds that would hardly give him much of a match. Or at least, not like he would rather. Perhaps Genji or Reinhardt would agree.

The training room door slid open as he padded the lock. When he entered, he could hear the movements and calls of others training. From the door, he could barely make out that it was Genji and Jesse McCree. He could tell those drawls and grunts from anywhere, and he had grown up with the sounds that his brother would make in a spar.

He slipped in unnoticed, and took to a far wall to watch. He went behind one of the staircases that would lead him to the training bots and the source of the noises. When he rounded the corner, he saw the two whipping around one another to practise agility.

“You’re lucky these are blanks, you lil’ shit!” Jesse called as he fanned the hammer of his revolver to track Genji’s jump through the air. They seemed to be having fun. Genji didn’t give a response as he flipped over the cowboy and stole his hat in the process. Jesse looked aghast.

“Now, that ain’t right to steal a man’s pride and joy.” Genji landed gracefully on his toes and placed the hat on his head where he tipped it quite like the cowboy would when greeting others.

“Howdy.” Genji chuckled.

Jesse snickered and rolled his eyes. “Alright, give it back.”

“I have grown fond of it. It is mine now.”

Another chuckle from Jesse. “Genji, I _will_ hurt you.” Although in laughter, Genji dashed across the floor too fast for Jesse to catch. Suddenly, his wakizashi blade was stopped at the cowboy’s throat. Jesse looked mildly annoyed if not caught off guard. He then moved his hands up in surrender. “Okay. You got me.” Genji pulled the blade away— “But you’re probably going to need this sometime.” His brother looked over curiously and saw Jesse was holding a some kind of small metal piece. Then something clanged to the floor.

When Genji looked down, his codpiece had fallen due to a missing latch. His rebuilt genitals were exposed and Hanzo watched his little brother panic to cover one of the more sensitive parts of his structure. Jesse gave a roaring and hearty laugh.

Instantly, his brother handed back over the hat. In turn, Jesse released the latch to his palm with a little wink. Both adjusted themselves and sat with their backs to Hanzo. He smiled having not seen much of this side to the two of them. It was not like Hanzo gave open invitations for them to behave this way, what with his guilt and general disposition, but still it was refreshing.

Hanzo almost spoke to announce himself when Genji‘s voice came first.

“My brother is in better spirits. I assume that you have not told him yet.” Jesse didn’t make much of a noise, just grunted a little. “Jesse,” Genji warned, “truths are better given before the soul sours.”

“Yeah, I know, I just haven’t found the right time.”

“And what would make it the right time?” Jesse fell silent again. Hanzo stood there watching, cautious, a part of him frozen by the knowledge that he was eavesdropping on something private. He sunk back, stealthy like he had been trained to be. He knew he should go, but he felt to stay.

“It’s not that easy, man. I know he’ll be bloomin’ pissed.” Hanzo perked up at that. What could it be that Jesse felt he needed to hide?

“He will grow more distant the more time that passes. You need to tell him.”

Jesse’s shoulders shrugged around, “And what do I say?”

Genji shook his head. “Tell him the truth. Start with how you have been clear of the toxin for some time now.”

“I… I don’t think I can.” Jesse let his head dip forward as if in shame. “He’d never forgive me, and,”

Whatever was said next, Hanzo did not hear. He did not move. He couldn’t. His heartbeat began to pound into his ears while the two in front of him deliberated the best way to let him down gently. To tell him that Jesse had been clear not for a week, not for two, but almost three. A part of him began to ache as Hanzo realised the weight of what he was hearing. Jesse had lied to him about his condition. He had claimed he was still deep into the throes of toxin-fuelled passion and needed Hanzo to help sate it. And Hanzo had pitied him! Even as he felt the poison was lessening in his own veins! He felt used and like some kind of cheap bed warmer. Was that all he was to Jesse? Why else would he continue with the sex when he was cleared of its influence? Was he just a convenience when so far away from civilisation to the confines of a forsaken Overwatch tower?

Hanzo had to leave. He needed to be anywhere but here. His hand took to his sides in frustration as he ran. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Jesse and Genji had both peered towards his direction, obviously having just heard his footsteps. He didn’t care. Every fibre of him felt betrayed by someone he thought he could call his friend.

Hanzo kept moving forward through the halls and out the nearest door. Tracer and Mei moved aside when they saw him approaching like thunder. Neither said a word to him and just let him pass. Then behind him, he heard, “Hanzo!” It was Jesse’s voice. Ignoring it, he kept for the hatch. He did not know where he would go or how he would get there, but he would figure that out upon removing himself from this place.

He could hear that the cowboy was fumbling around the two ladies to get to him. It was no surprise that Jesse was toppling over himself like a fool. Then, a metal hand finally clasped around Hanzo’s upper arm and twirled him around on the spot. Hanzo’s sharp, dark eyes met those of an exhausted vigilante. Somewhere along the way, the cowboy’s hat had gone missing.

They didn’t speak. For many moments it looked like Jesse had nothing to say for himself. And what could he expect him to say? That he was liar? That he thought Hanzo nothing more than someone to keep his bottom full and tight? That it could be anyone? That he had done this just so he would not lose his sex toy?

“Hanzo—” but that was all the cowboy could get out before loud and piercing sirens ignited through the headquarters. Hanzo grimaced from the sudden noise and the ladies behind them began to look around. They all looked up to the flashing lights and emergency buzzers. Dr Ziegler poked her head out from her personal office.

“ _This is not a drill,_ ” came the voice of Athena, “ _I repeat, this is not a drill. Please attend your nearest station for orders._ ”

At once, Hanzo’s and Jesse’s eyes met. The cowboy gave a rough point with his gloved hand, “This ain’t over.” He told him over the sirens. Hanzo could only glower at him, then at once they headed to the nearest room.

Each of the Overwatch team was scattered within the headquarters and had to login to a computer to initiate a video call between them. One at a time they each entered the video line. Tracer took over the computer for the room she, Angela, Jesse, and Hanzo now resided in. It felt a little cramped.

“Now what’s all this about?” She asked when Winston’s face came through. Behind Winston was blaring blips of colour and noises. He looked like he was trying to calm them.

“The surveillance system picked up a deploy copter. Talon agents were dispensed and are approaching the headquarters. Athena shows,” and here he brought up images for them all the see on the screen, “they are using dart rifles and net guns. They’re back to capture again. Their artillery doesn’t appear to be deadly but more to stun and render, but don’t take that to mean they won’t kill you. I need you all on alert.”

Jesse spat, “They really think they’re going to be able to pull the same strategy twice? I’m almost offended.” While Jesse could guffaw at the Talon soldiers, Hanzo felt his skin crawl as it reminded him of just how he and Jesse had come to be captured before. How their struggles were made helpless as they carried off their bounty to torture and manipulate. It had him shudder. This would not happen again. Not to him or anyone else.

“Your orders are to engage the enemy. Do what you must to protect each other and our data. Over and out.” The live feed was cut and each knew what they needed to do. At once they left the room and headed for their own artilleries. Most were in their private quarters.

Hanzo was quick to part ways from Jesse He could feel the cowboy eyeing him as he padded entry to his quarters to retrieve his bow. His quiver lay beside it by the far wall above his cot. Gently, he placed the quiver about him and took steady fingers to grip his heavy bow. As he left, he watched Tracer blip by like light and Angela, in full valkyrie attire following behind, to assist.

He made quick work to catch up. Tracer led them to one of the rooftop hatches where she blipped up the ladder and swung it open. She clipped out then turned back to offer a hand to Angela. Once the ladies were through, Hanzo climbed the ladder and on the last bar, propelled himself out of the hatch to land on the roof.

Not so distantly, he could see the talon agents lining up for their shots along the far edges of the headquarters’ perimeter. There was never a time Hanzo felt outnumbered, and this time was no different. Tracer was the first to launch herself into the fray with Angela gliding in after her. Hanzo instead took to his nearest available wall and boosted himself into a tight corner. Once there, he peaked around with his bowstring taut, and released his first arrow.

There was a cry in the distance. He had struck someone greenhorn enough to remove them self from proper cover. With that opening, he leapt across to the next available ledge and pulled himself up. Shots rang pass him, some being bullets while others were long and thin darts. He moved swiftly into the cover in the right. It was there he bumped into someone on the staircase up to the next available ledge. It was Jesse.

At first, neither of them spoke as they both took a corner and fired their weapons into the distance. Jesse’s revolver made a much nastier bang than what had been heard with the blanks. Every six shots, the vigilante was rolling in six more bullets from his waist.

“How long had you been standing there?” Jesse asked over a loud shot erupting near the top door. Hanzo readied another arrow, pulled the bowstring and shot again.

“Any practised warrior would have already known.” He scoffed.

“That’s not only an insult to me, but your brother as well.” A sudden shadow casted down the stairs and the cowboy was quick to flashbang the unlucky victim before driving the butt of his revolver into his head, causing the talon agent to falter backward and over the ledge.

“It’s not my business to know how you and my brother spend your time!” Hanzo called back. “If you wish to be unaware fools and speak openly of your shame, that is not my concern!”

While a ceasefire was intermittent, Hanzo took the opportunity to leave the safety of the cover and dash up the stairs. Most of the Talon agents had been pushed back below the bridge where Hanzo now stood. He could hear Tracer and Mei below, and now the thunderous roar of Reinhardt. You’d think a celebration was happening with how positively excited he called. Hanzo ignored this for the higher ground and poked around the corner of a large storage unit. Just barely, he was able to move before being struck by a stray bullet.

Suddenly, Jesse slammed his back to the storage unit while he kicked an agent back towards the ledge behind them. The agent went to fire at Hanzo before he could fall, but Jesse threw his metal arm in the way, causing the bullet to ricochet elsewhere. With this opening, Hanzo let his arrow go into the chest of the agent. He fell over the edge to the ground below.

“Would ya at least let me explain?” Jesse demanded with frustration as he rubbed his metal arm.

Hanzo fled to the top of the storage unit, “I’ve no interest in your excuses.” Jesse followed him quickly.

“Look, I get why you’d be mad, I mean, I’d probably be mad too,”

“I am not mad.” Hanzo confirmed as he pointed his arrow directly between Jesse’s eyes. The cowboy looked mildly frightened while he peered down its point. “I am _furious_.” Hanzo then released the arrow beside Jesse’s head where it shot into an agent attempting to sneak up on them from behind. He then gave Jesse a stern glare and a harsh point.

“You lied to me! You came to my room, begging me to douse your desire, and I pitied you! You had me believe that you _needed_ me!”

The gunfire ignited around them, but Jesse and Hanzo paid little mind to it. They may as well had been in the training room for how focused they were on each other. Jesse looked at Hanzo with a face he could not find words for. It looked pained and frustrated, but not without its share of sadness.

“I did need you.” This was what finally came from the cowboy.

Hanzo sneered, “You only needed a quick fuck.” That appeared to set the cowboy off and instead of the Talon agents, Jesse threw he wrath at Hanzo. He crowded him towards the nearest wall with the look of a deadeye. Hanzo held his bow steady, but did not actually want to hurt Jesse.

“Did it ever occur to you that if really all I wanted was a quick fuck, I could have literally gotten it anywhere else? Do you really think so highly of yourself that I couldn’t sate my lust in some other person more willing? Why do you think I convinced you that night?” He asked this more loudly than Hanzo thought he would. He stepped back. “I didn’t ask you to keep fucking me just because you were some warm faceless body. I asked you because it was _you_.”

A Talon agent rushed up the stairs behind them in that moment, but Jesse was quick to fire a bullet into the mask about his face, causing him to topple over. “We’re _busy!_ ” The cowboy roared. He then turned back to Hanzo. His eyes looked wild and burning.

“Are ya gettin’ it yet?” Hanzo wasn’t sure what to say. Slowly, he lowered his bow and turned to look at anything else. He felt confused, his anger dissolving slightly.

“I don’t understand.” He admitted.

The cowboy made a noise and shook his head. “You’re gonna make me come out and say it, ain’t ya?” Before Hanzo could respond, Jesse was already crowding him in, taking the top of his bow into his metal hand before gently pushing it down to make space. Then, a kiss. It was different from the other kisses they had shared, this one being gentle and less rushed. Just lips on lips. His heartbeat rang in his ears until the cowboy pulled back, taking his jaw into his hand.

“I’m in love with you, Hanzo.” A breath. “I thought maybe it was just the toxin at first, but when I thought about it, I realised I was in love with everything about you. That if you never wanted to sleep together again, well, that’d be just alright as long as I could have your heart.” Here, he released him and stepped back. “But I realised you didn’t feel the same and so… I got selfish. I used the toxin as a excuse to keep feeling you and pretending that you loved me back.”

Below them, a massive rupture was heard and a galavanting roar of Reinhardt broke through the air. Angela could be heard chasing after him with calls for him to get back with the group. Reinhardt sounded like he was ignoring her for a good fight.

“They… they need our help.” Hanzo said lamely. He wasn’t sure how to take in the new knowledge. His body felt numb and most of mind felt like a headache. The cowboy looked in his face as though he had expected a different response, turned away, and nodded. Hanzo watched him storm to the edge like a fury of emotions before hopping down below. Hanzo decided to keep the high ground.

The battle lasted too long. All of them were sore and grateful to be the victors. Angela could barely tend to herself, let alone all of them, as they each came through one by one to be treated in her medbay. The young Dva sat between him and Jesse as they waited to be seen. Jesse was taking this time to mend his serape which had gotten terribly ripped in the fray. Bruises littered his face with a large cut on his lip. Hanzo sat holding pressure on his arm where a bullet had skidded across and burned the flesh. His hair was half down from his tie, and his eye swollen from a punch a Talon agent had been lucky to strike. Dva blew bubbles with her bubblegum, smacking it every so often and paying little attention to them. Although the cowboy was just right there on the other side of her, Hanzo felt like he was a whole world apart.

“Hana,” Angela called from the door, Tracer leaving with a small cast on her wrist, “I’ll see you now.” Dva stood and went inside, the door sliding snuggly behind her. Hanzo tried not to look at the man now open to him. Although his insides felt like they were on fire from some sort of anxiety, Jesse looked as aloof as ever. The need to say something put pressure on his mind, but Hanzo felt there was little he could speak. This comrade of his had admitted his heart bare. He had lied to keep up a fantasy so his love would not consume him with heartbreak. But he seemed to be taking it well even though nothing had been said.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could feel each pull of the thread as the serape was mended back together. The metal fingers were as delicate as his flesh and bone ones. For many moments, they sat in silence.

“I’m sorry.” Hanzo looked up at those words as they almost felt like thunder in the quiet. Jesse hadn’t turned to him and was still pulling the needle in and out of the fabric. “I never should have kept going to you once I was clean. It was wrong of me to lie to you like that.”

Still, Hanzo struggled to form words. So, he gave a sigh instead to refresh his thoughts. Jesse took that as an offer for him to continue.

“When I was laying on that table, and that omnic had you inching closer to me, I felt so afraid. I was craving everything in that moment and I’d probably have sucked on just about anything if they had handed it to me then, but once you were inside me…” Jesse appeared to shudder in a way that looked more like satisfaction than disgust, “I knew I would be okay and we’d get through it. I trusted you. I trusted that there wasn’t any way you’d ever hurt me. So I let the toxin take me.” The fingers in the thread pulled taut until Jesse broke its length with his teeth. He began to tie it off. “That trust wasn’t born from lust. Y’ know what I mean?”

Hanzo thought he did, so he gave a small nod. The serape was swung around his shoulders delicately, freshly tailored. He then watched the cowboy remove a broken cigar from his pockets somewhere and start to light it. After a few puffs to get it going, Jesse took it into his fingers and gave an offer to Hanzo. Still, Jesse did not look at him.

The cigar sat half broken and smouldering in front of his gaze. After a moment of deliberation, he took it and gave a few long inhales. He coughed a little and gave it back promptly. Jesse rolled it into his lips, savouring it.

“Your brother picked it up right away, though. He knew I was smitten long before I did. So, what you walked in on earlier? That was Genji trying to get me to admit it to you. To confess like a lovesick puppy. I had my doubts because it was just easier to hide it.” From the cigar being broken from their battle, it could do little to stop from breaking further. The front end severed and dropped into the cowboy’s lap where he flicked it to the floor casually and threw out the butt. “But, it was fun while it lasted.”

So many thoughts and feelings rushed through Hanzo. He had felt resentment and anger, confused and used. There were many things he could spot like an eagle, but the cowboy being in love had never crossed his mind. He wasn’t sure how to feel, but a part of him did feel a yearning to close the gap. Perhaps it was just camaraderie from being in Overwatch together, or from the trust his brother had always put into the vigilante. Maybe it had been from Jesse showing him that he was a victim rather than the abusive rapist he had thought he was. The truth was, the sex had been good, but what made it better was that Hanzo felt he could trust Jesse. Had he not offered that night, waiting the toxin to clear would have been much more uncomfortable and he’d still believe the worst in himself. That was what someone close to you did. It’s what Hanzo would have done for his own brother. Jesse was dear to him, much like how Overwatch felt overall. He felt at home.

“Okay, Jesse,” Dr Ziegler announced as Dva left the room, “come with me.” The cowboy have a grunt in response and stood, giving a little stretch before swaggering his way in. As he reached the door, something in Hanzo felt the need to call out.

“Jesse,” the cowboy stopped. He pointedly turned towards him with a look of curiosity, “it does not have to be over.” Jesse blinked, raising a single brow. “I mean to say, now that the air is light, we can see wherever this may lead us.” His cheeks felt hot, even more so when the cowboy’s lips curled into a large grin.

“Is the great Hanzo Shimada asking me out on a date?”

It felt like an eternity, but eventually Hanzo gave a terse nod. Jesse snorted a laugh and rubbed his neck. Without an answer needed, Jesse followed the good doctor into the medbay and the doors swished around them.

A few evenings later, Hanzo had to admit to himself that he was nervous. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already seen Jesse McCree in all his modest glory before, but something about this was different. There was a bouquet of wild flowers in a beer bottle on the coffee table, playing cards were scattered about from an unfinished game of poker. The air felt warm, too warm, likely from the alcohol they had both drank for the evening to help them unwind.

All about the floor was the mixture of their clothing having been tossed aside. Hanzo’s were far more neat as he had taken the time to fold them out of nervousness. He felt himself swallow as Jesse left gentle kisses on his throat and led him softly into the pillows. Each whisker of Jesse’s beard tickled his already sensitive skin.

“You are incredibly beautiful,” Jesse drawled out as he kissed his way down his neck and chest. Hanzo made a soft groan in response. Rough hands smoothed up and down his arms, ebbing away the ache of daily training. The cowboy’s nails dragged across him, leaving warmth behind. It was slow and burning.

The two of them were already fairly hard, and the sight of Jesse’s dick bobbing between his thighs as he moved over him was erotic in its own way. Jesse glided his human hand down his sternum and towards his navel, tickling him lightly through his pubic hair until he reached Hanzo’s thigh. He gently pushed his leg over, opening his body for Jesse’s hungry eyes to witness. He could tell Jesse’s breathing was intensifying.

“Are you sure about this?” Jesse asked, as though all his strength was being used to help him ask just that. All Hanzo could do was nod and rub his hands into the cowboy’s shoulders.

“I am ready.” It was the truth.

Jesse spat thickly into his hand and timidly rubbed the slickness in between Hanzo’s bottom and pet his anus hidden from sight. It was not an unwelcome feeling. He gyrated his hips a bit as Jesse stroked him there, getting himself use to the feeling.

“You may feel the urge to tighten, and it isn’t going to go away on the first night. It’ll take practise to control but you’ll get the hang of it, I’m sure. Just let me know if I need to stop.” Hanzo gave Jesse a quick nod which seemed to give his partner the approval to continue forward as he was. His finger felt delightful at his hole, and a part of him just wanted it to be over with already as he felt too impatient for all this slow activity. Then, he felt it. Jesse pushed his slick finger in and the drag of his skin across it made him feel the need to tighten himself. Hanzo breathed, focusing on his ring of muscle and did his best to relax.

When he looked up, Jesse’s eyes were all over him. He was gazing longingly at his hole, then up and over his dick, licking his lips to the sight of his exposed body, and finally resting on Hanzo’s own stare. “I want you so goddamn badly.” Jesse whispered. “You feel so hot inside here, and silky, I’m getting too eager and just want it around my cock, throbbing.” Hanzo gave a moan to that as the finger curled inside him and pleased parts of him he hadn’t known existed.

When the finger was pulled away, he immediately felt at ease but also wanting. He tried not to watch, but found it difficult to ignore how Jesse rubbed his length with more of his saliva and looked at his opening with passionate desire.

Slowly, the cowboy placed the head of his dick to Hanzo’s hole. He instinctively opened his thighs wider, as if he’d performed like this before. The head teased him, and Jesse began to bite back small groans and likely all his want to force himself inside. His pushes were teasingly tender, and Hanzo began to push himself into it until finally, his opening gave way. The head of Jesse’s dick slipped inside quickly. His muscles tightened around it instinctively just underneath the top, but that didn’t seem to bother the cowboy. He littered filthy moans of pleasure above him, and his insides could feel the intruder pulsing with his heartbeat.

Hanzo forced himself to breath and release his tightness. There was drag along his skin and he felt Jesse add more saliva. Every part of him wanted the cowboy to thrust inside deeply, even if he wasn’t prepared for it yet, so Hanzo began to wiggle his hips and push himself onto the hard and heavy length. Jesse called out, clearly not able to take much more, and threw his hips forward until Hanzo’s body consumed him deeply. Both of them moaned out.

Their breathing was thick and laboured as Jesse remained still, allowing him to adjust. The feeling was oddly satisfying, full, and delicious. His anus supplied the most pleasure from the friction, but the fullness was additionally more delightful than he thought it would be. The thought that if he pressed on his lower abdomen that he may just feel the thick and hard dick inside him sent erotic chills rushing over him.

“I’m gonna move now, that alright?” Jesse’s voice was rough and strained, obviously holding back a lot more than he was showing. Hanzo didn’t speak, only nodded and wrapped a leg around the cowboy’s waist for a better angle. Then, slowly at first, Jesse pulled himself back before tamely thrusting himself forward. He did this a few times, languidly, achingly. Each push had Hanzo’s insides feel like they were being massaged. His sphincter was being wonderfully stimulated and he found that the feeling of Jesse’s skin pulling and dragging was increasing his arousal. His dick lay tight on his abdomen, begging and crying for more stimulation.

The thrusts picked up in pace. Now Hanzo was being shoved into the mattress on each forward jab. Jesse could hardly contain his pleasure, leading him to move faster. The dick inside him felt so hard and needy, Hanzo couldn’t hardly stop himself from meeting each of Jesse’s thrusts. He called out when Jesse’s testicles began to slap his bottom, harder, faster. Jesse’s metal hand gripped his side to hold him firmly in place for the abuse. Hanzo’s dick wept happily, and he took it into his palm, rubbing his hand over the pearling head and back down the length.

Jesse moaned out, having apparently caught sight of this, “Sexy, that’s sexy.” His face felt warm from the encouragement, but he did not stop, instead ravishing in the feeling that the cowboy was feathering deep inside him while watching him stroke his dick to release. The two pleasures were all at once too much and not enough.

“Mm, Jesse,” Hanzo barely got out, and this caused the cowboy to sputter, throw his hips forward much harder.

“Yes, yes, darlin’, tell me who’s making you feel good.” Hanzo called out again, letting his tongue savour the name of this vigilante. His scrotum was feeling taut again, bumping up and down as Jesse’s abdomen slapped him on each thrust, and his dick was enjoying the rough finger that rubbed at his leaking slit. His mind clouded with the sensations, and then all at once he moaned out uncontrollably when Jesse’s dick struck something inside him. He had only hit it once, but the feeling was incredible. It made Hanzo force himself into more of the rhythm, he rode the cowboy as hard as he could from his place.

“I’m so close,” Jesse warned him, and Hanzo couldn’t help but agree. His insides felt especially well-fucked, and his mind begged him to have this cowboy fill him up. Then, it happened again, this small spot inside Hanzo was punishingly teased and Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from the sudden wave of his orgasm. He had no control, no warning, only an intense pleasure that forced his dick to spurt thickly. His cum covered his hand and soaked into his navel. Jesse moaned out through it, feeling Hanzo’s insides twitch and throb as he came. It sent Jesse over and he forcefully bucked into Hanzo before holding his hips in a tight grip, groaning out as pulse after pulse was flooding Hanzo’s insides with his cum. While Hanzo couldn’t feel the cum just yet, he could feel the dick spitting through his tight muscle and it brought him great satisfaction. He bounced on the length, milking everything he could from it until Jesse stilled, his grip loosening on his skin.

His thigh ached as Jesse moved it back and slid himself from inside the tight hole. He felt the head pop out with a sudden rush of wet warmth pouring from him and onto the bed. Jesse then lazily dropped onto his chest and took his lips into a kiss. They were both rather exhausted, unlike how the toxin had made them want to keep going for ages, but it was not unwelcome. It felt nice to be in the afterglow with sloppy kisses and stale beer filling the air.

“Was that okay?” Jesse asked after a moment.

“It was enjoyable.” Hanzo replied through a lazy kiss. The cowboy nodded before rolling over onto his back to rest. Hanzo sat up on his elbows, seeing the white fluid between his thighs, and then he folded onto Jesse to catch the other’s lips. Jesse held his head tenderly, enjoying the softness.

When they pulled apart, the cowboy was tracing his thumb through Hanzo’s beard. He looked happy and sated. “Let’s go clean up and call it a night.” He told him with a smile. Hanzo nodded back.

“That is agreeable.” And slowly, they rose from the bed, giving playful kisses all the way into the shower.

The end.


End file.
